


The Best PA

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, CEO Derek Hale, Cock Cage, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Fucking Machine, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Office AU, Office Slut Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Denial, PA Stiles Stilinski, Pack bitch Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Stiles Stilinski, Sloppy Seconds, Sybian, blindfold, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hi! I'm addicted to your fics, they are sooo hot! I was wondering of you could write a fic for PA!Stiles, but more as in a sex slave kind of way. Like, Derek is the big boss of the company, and the pack are the employees. Stiles is the office slut which everyone can use to blow of some steam. He is being kept in a supply closet (I love bondage and machines/vibrators, so it would be awesome if he could be tied up there) and anyone can get to him and after they're done, they store him back there. Extra points for cock cage and bondage throughout the whole fic! Lots of love x+Peter Ties Stiles up to be his playing for a while, maybe in his office and for 24 hours uses him whenever and however he pleases. Maybe Derek gets a turn or three too? With hole spanking, dirty talk, begging, etc.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/The Pack
Series: Requests [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 516





	The Best PA

Derek paused in typing an email before he looked up at the sound of the supply closet door shutting again. Derek leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the way Isaac was flushed and shuffling down the hall away from the closet with a pack of new staples held to his chest. Derek rubbed absently at the front of his dress pants as he considered his options. He hadn’t been by the closet yet that day and he was due for a break. 

Derek made up his mind, his cock starting to rise in anticipation as he quickly finished off the email to the client. Then he sent a quick message in the office chat to let the other’s know that he was visiting the closet, no one wanted to walk in on anyone else after all. 

Derek rose from his desk, adjusting his pants as they pulled tight over the bulge that was forming as he headed out of his office and over to the supply closet. 

Derek opened the door, letting the hinges creak before he stepped in and locked it behind him, the bare bulb in the closet flickering a few times illuminating the small room. 

Derek smirked, unzipping his pants as he took in the sight of Stiles, his PA kneeling on the ground. Stiles’ eyes were covered with the tie he wore that morning for work, his pink lips were held wide open by a silver ring gag while his face and throat were painted with fresh and dry come. Stiles’ adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed as his body trembled. 

Stiles’ suit shirt was hanging limply on his body, his nipples red and puffy against his pale skin. Stiles’ suit pants were tangled around his ankles, awkwardly binding him in place from where he was straddling a Sybian fucking machine. The machine was vibrating at its highest level and has been since the workday began. Stiles’ arms were bound behind his back by his belt and his cock was red and drying from where it was caged between his thighs. 

Derek stroked his cock a few times, just taking in the sight of his PA who all of his employees used to their pleasure throughout the day. It was all Stiles was good for in this company and he was very good at being a fuck toy for stress relief. 

Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, smirking at the gasp Stiles gave as he was pulled off of the fucking machine, a fat wet dildo slipping out of Stiles’ puffy, cum-drenched hole. Derek used his hold on Stiles’ hair to bend him over the chair that was placed in front of him. Some used the chair to sit on and fuck Stiles’ mouth; some like Derek was doing used it to bend the PA over to fuck his ass. 

Derek watched as Stiles wiggled his hips as he spread his knees wider to get better balance for what was to come. Derek brought his hand down on Stiles’ upturned ass mainly to watch the flesh jiggle and bounce, a glob of cum rolling out of his stretched hole and down his thigh as Stiles made awkward noises behind the ring gag. 

Derek pried Stiles’ ass cheeks wide as he positioned his cock by Stiles’ cum-filled hole. Derek licked his lips at the sight as he sank his cock inside his PA, cum bubbling up around his cock as Derek forced the old loads out of the younger man. 

Derek set a quick, rough pace, he didn’t have that long of a break and now that he was inside of Stiles’ sloppy hole he was aching to come. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hair again, using his hold this time to yank the smaller man back onto his cock while grunting loudly. Stiles clenched around him eagerly, skin slapping against skin as the two moved together, both trying to get Derek off faster. 

The deal was that Stiles was not to know who was fucking him hence the blindfold and the standing rule of not speaking during their time in the supply closet, Stiles got off not knowing who used him and going out for drinks after knowing he had been fucked by one or all of his co-workers.

Derek tossed his head back with a groan as his cock throbbed inside of Stiles’ hole before he stilled when he was balls-deep inside of his PA. Stiles squeezed around his cock weakly as Derek’s cock jerked as he added to the mess inside of Stiles’ loosened hole. 

Derek panted for a little while after his pleasant orgasm before he pulled out and watched for a moment as his cum oozed out of Stiles’ puffy, pink hole. Derek straightened his shoulders before using his hold on Stiles’ hair to pull his PA off of the chair and force him back down onto the still vibrating Sybian. 

Stiles jerked and whined as he sank back onto the dildo, the cage on his cock doing its job and stopping his orgasm. Derek patted Stiles’ cheek before standing up and fixing his pants. Derek smoothed out his tie before plastering a bored look on his face as he grabbed a pack of pens from a nearby shelf before he left the supply closet, acting like he hadn’t just had sex. 

Derek smirked as he settled back in his chair, sending his employee’s a message and another one followed and Derek rolled his eyes as he saw Jackson scurry into the supply closet for his turn. His PA had a lot on his plate today, but he could handle and enjoy it.


End file.
